


Oops!

by Ciaira_pittman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciaira_pittman/pseuds/Ciaira_pittman
Summary: Professor Snape sees something unexpectedly during his nightly rounds.





	

Severus 

It's been a very long day, dealing with the Gryffindorks and my Snakes. All I want to do is finish patrolling and go to bed. 

As Severus was patrolling the dungeon he hears a noise as he passed a closet. He stops for a minute and listens very closely. He didn't hear anything as he continued to walk he heard giggling. He thinks to himself "I hope it's a couple of Gryffindors so I can take points away." With that thought in mind he opens the door but what he wasn't expecting was his godson, Draco Malfoy, and the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Harry freaking Potter half naked snogging. Severus exclaims 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!"

"Ummmmm..... nothing Professor Snape." Harry stammered 

"It's my fault Professor, I dragged Harry up here I didn't think anyone would be patrolling here tonight." Draco said

Snape exclaims, " You knew I was because you asked me 3 hours earlier if I was!!!" 

Draco looked at Harry first then back at Snape with a twinkle in his eyes and very Innocently said 

 

"Oops"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story ever written. So please give me some advice. I hoped you liked it. Leave a comment on how I can improve. 
> 
> ~Love CSP~


End file.
